An information processing terminal such as a personal computer or a POS terminal may include a mother board and a power supply in a housing case. An information processing terminal includes a mother board disposed at a lower portion of the housing and a power supply disposed above the mother board. A support member such as a pillar, etc., is necessary to support the power supply due to its own weight. Thus, such an information processing terminal entails a problem in that the power supply and the support member should be detached or removed to replace the mother board, thereby resulting in reduced work efficiency.
In this regard, there has been proposed a technique in which the information processing device includes a housing which is divided into two internal spaces of an upper space and a lower space to arrange the mother board and the power supply respectively.
However, the above technique involves a shortcoming in that since separate cooling fans are required to be mounted at the upper and lower spaces, respectively, a total of two cooling fans are required, thereby leading to an increase in the manufacturing cost.